campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Scenes Manhattan
Short story written by DaughterofPoseidon14 Kronus laughed as he watched his army march by. He couldn't be a prouder founder. (hey that rhymed.) His eyes glowed with what all his minions thought was anger, but it was actually amusement and happiness. That is they were amused until he noticed some of his troops running up to him. "Lord Kronus! Lord Kronus!" They shouted to him. He glared at them, they totally interupted his glory phase. "This had better be IMPORTANT." His voice dropped and he smiled his best evil smile at them. They all trembled in fear. He loved his job. "Some of our troops were wiped out. We don't know what it was, but we heard screaming, so we ran." They panted and looked up at him. Konus frowned, he didn't care that his tropps were wiped out, what he did care abotu is that he raised a bunch of cowards. He leaned forward, "you mean to tell me that you ALL ran away, instead of checking out what could be a helpful alliance?" His voice was dangerously quiet. THe minions sucked in their breaths, waiting for heir troop leader to speak. "Lord Kronus, with all due respect, we did not want to engage the enemy without back-up." He motioned to his 4 other soldiers. Kronus frowned again, "I did not raise you to be cowards." He looked at the platoon, and isngled out on of the other minions. "Phillip?" He said. "Yes Lord Kronus?" "Kill your platoon leader please, his cowardice displeases me." Philip stuttered, "sir?" The platoon leader glared at Kronus. "I am not a coward nor will I ever be one." He closed his eyes, and handed Philip his gun. "Go on then," he said gently. Philip took the gun shakily. His hands trembled and he pulled the trigger slowly, shooting him in the head. The minion leader fell to the ground. "Well done," Kronus congratulated. "You are now leader of your platoon. I want you and your minions to take me to the site of where the ther troop was wiped out. I would see this for myself." The minions rushed into a defensive formation around Kronus, and marched towards the site. When they had all arrived, they found carnage. The troop had been slayed, and whereas his living minions didn't like to look at it Kronus found it quite interesting. He stooped down next to one the dead, inspecting it. After a few moments he said, "Electricity. Our enemy hold the power of electrocution." He sighed to himself. There was no sign of the "enemy" anywhere. "Spread out, look to see where they went. They couldn't have gotten far." His eyes glowed, this time from anger. It was bad enough he had the stupid demigod Perseus Jackson to deal with. Besides he hated his body form, sure Luke was a good fighter and all, but his anger and wrath clearly blinded him. He really should have went for Perseus. Oh well. His minions were one for about 10 minutes, until Kronus heard shrieks and screams. He rose to his feet and slowed down the time, and ran towards their wails of agony. When he got there he saw an interesing creature. He smiled at it. They couldn't see him if he was running, time was too slow for them. He tied down the metal monsters, and then returned time to normal. "Well well, what do we have here?" He smiled down at his captured. "You will be like us." The voice was like a robot, hard and cold. Kronus frowned. He was better than any of these metal looking humans. How dare they. Kronus threw a karate chop down one of them, splitting them in half. He turned to the others. (there were 4 total.) "How about that as an answer? hmm?" He crowed at them. They metal figures looked at eachother, as if exchaning information. "You are a threat. Delete." They raised their arms, but Kronus dodged out of the way. The hand electrified, seizing one of his minions. Kronus's eyes widened in wonder. He tried to hide it. "Identify yourself." He said calmly. "Identify yourself." The robots said in unison. Kronus shook his head no, just no. He karate chopped another one in half to prove his point. The robots took one more look at eachother. "We are the cybermen. Idtenify yourself." Kronus shrugged, he had never heard of them before. But then again, maybe Perseus Jackson hadn't either. He pictured his demigods friends sizzling at the end of their electrified hands, and he licked his lips at the thought. "I am Lord Kronus, god of Time itself." He frowned, not the best way of introducing his superior title, he had had better days. "False, there are no gods." They said together. Kronus whipped around and his aurora glowed with anger. "Clearly YOU have false information." He jabbed his finger aingrily at one of the so called cybermen. They cyberman reached forward to electrocute him, but Kronus saw it coming. He grabbed a minion and placed him in front of the hand. "Clearly you two cybermen have no use of me." He clucked his head. "You will be like us. You will upgraded." With that he use his powers of time. But they blinked out for a second, returningto normal time. Ugh stupid Luke's body, he could kick himself. "You hold powers of time, you must be a TimeLord." The cybermen noted. "A wha-" Nevermind that. He turned on his time powers, and karate chopped them all. He would do it on normal time but really he didn't want them to see him coming and give them a chance to electrocute him. It wouldn't kill him but certainly make him feel ill. He didn't need that, not with the battle tomorrow. With that he sighed, taking the remaining minions back to their home site. "Let's go." He muttered. Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:One-Shot Category:Short Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Comedy fic Category:Crossovers